Data summary tables can be used to analyze large amounts of data. A data summary table provides an efficient way to display and summarize data supplied by a database program or in a data listing of a spreadsheet. A user can select fields of the data to include within filter, row, column, or data regions of the data summary table and can choose parameters such as the sum, variance, count, and standard deviation to be displayed for selected data fields. Data in a database that can be queried from within a spreadsheet program, or spreadsheet data including lists, can be analyzed in a data summary table.
Although a data summary table is designed to efficiently and intuitively analyze data, the creation of a data summary table itself can be challenging for novice users. For example, some programs provide wizards that assist the user in creating a data summary table. While these wizards may be helpful in creating an initial data summary table, wizards cannot easily be used to modify the displayed table once created and/or organize the displayed data based on information not included in the data summary table.